Her Guardian
by NIGHTMARE BLOON
Summary: Twilights gotten bullied all her life. For being an egghead, loving books, etc. But when she starts getting beaten up as well, Celestia decides to get her a pesonal guard. And since humans have been enslaved for 100 years, why not use one of them? Rated M for future violence. ON HAITUS FOR NOW! CHECK PROFILE PAGE FOR IMPORTANT INFO!


**I know I'm know going to have to juggle 4 stories, but this idea has floated in the inner sanctum of my mind for a LONG time.**

"Where are we going?" I thought to myself.

I'm a royal guard, now tasked with my recent mission. Escorting the sun goddess to who knows where.

"Wonder if this has to do with humans." I thought to myself.

After humans were discovered on our planet, we studied them from afar. They started their civilizations from scratch, no technology at all. So, the princesses ordered us to enslave them.

We did just that.

It's been 100 years since that, and now the streets are littered with ponies dragging humans by chains. A pitiful race they are.

"Um, your highness?"

The white alicorn looks down at me, "Yes?"

Even with that cute voice she's intimidating. "M- may I know where it is we're going?"

She surprisingly laughs, and smiles at my curiosity. "We are going to the slave tent, I need to get a guard for my protegé."

That... left me confused. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why not just send a royal guard to, well, guard her?"

The princess chuckles again, "My my, you're the most talkative guard I've ever seen. Most of them just do what I want them to do in total silence, but talking with one of them is kinda nice. As for your question, why not get her a slave and a guard at the same time?"

Can't argue with that.

So me and the white alicorn continue talking, until we reach the giant tent inside the center of town. Once we walk in, her face goes serious.

Serious Celestia = hurricane-sized shit storm.

"Well hello there your majesty, I never expected you here." The slave master says, bowing at her presence.

"Hello slave master, I'll get straight to the point. I need a human, strong and brave."

The slave master winced a little, "Don't have many of them, but I could show you around."

The princess nods, and then motions with her hoof for me to follow.

So me and Celestia walk around the tent, noticing every human either bowing at her presence, flipping her off, or cheering.

All except one.

"Hey princess, what about him?"

I point with a hoof to a human boy in a huge bird-cage, his legs crisscrossed as he sits on the metallic bottom of the cage. His eyes are bright red, and his hair pitch black. It's easy to tell he's malnourished, but that isn't the interesting thing. Everypony, and human, bows at Celestia's or Luna's presence. This kid must have bravery.

Celestia notices that as well, and walks over to the cage. He's staring at the floor, some mysterious piece of technology in his hands.

"Slave master, could you tell me about him?" Celestia says, pointing to the boy.

He walks over, and instantly shrugs, "That kid, doesn't speak to us at all. He says about 10 words a day, and then starts mumbling to himself. He's really mysterious, he hasn't blinked or moved a muscle for 15 minutes now."

Now that even shocks me, these humans usually are so skittish.

"15 minutes you say?" Celestia even has a face of curiosity, looking down at the human boy. From my view, he looks at least 10 years old. His shirt has a symbol on it: A biohazard symbol. His pants are long and black as well.

"You there, -"

Celestia doesn't finish her sentence. The kid looks up at her, staring right into her eyes. His pupils, they, they look like pinpoints. And a big scar on his forehead also appears from this angle. It makes him look, insane. The red color in his eyes help a lot, and Celestia even back steps a little in fear.

"YESSSS?"

His voice even sounds evil. It sounds like a snake hiss almost at the end.

Celestia looks back at the slave master, and he shrugs.

"That device he has, why isn't it confiscated?" She says.

"We tried to princess, but every time we do, his picks the lock and takes it back. Then he just sits right back down in his cage. He's never tried to escape, but violence record on the other hand."

"Violence record?" I say.

"It took 7 guards at once to get that kid in the cage. If we even try to touch him, he fights back. And, he usually wins in those fights. His agility is incredible, and he loves to break bones. He has killed guards here with his bare hands."

That makes the kid smirk. I hate that smirk.

"Well, you mind if I question you? If you pass, I might think of giving you as a gift to a nice pony."

He finally moves his body, and blinks as well. He leans against the back of the bird-cage, and nods his head.

"Well first, what is your name?"

"Rex." He says, his voice now that of a normal boy.

"Okay Rex, what town were you born in?"

"Chernobyl."

Celestia goes into thought, "I don't remember a town named that."

Rex only shrugs, and gives off that smirk again. For Celestia's sake somepony let me slug him in the face.

"Well okay, now, how old are you?"

"10."

His one word answers are starting to freak me out now.

"Well okay Rex, I think your fit enough to guard my pupil."

Celestia looks back at the slave master guy," Slave master, could you please open the door to the cage?"

"But princess, it already is open."

Me and Celestia looks back at the cage, to see the door wide open, the kid a wicked grin on his face.

**Yes, the kid has issues. But what will happen, when he meets Twilight?**

**_STAY FROSTY!_**


End file.
